1. Technical Field
An aspect of the disclosure relates to sheet conveyer devices.
2. Related Art
A sheet conveyer device may include, for example, a main frame, and a part of an upper surface of the main frame may serve as a bottom plane of a conveyer path, along which a sheet is conveyed.
Further, the main frame may be formed to have openings, through which the conveyer path and space below the bottom plane are in communication with each other, and conveyer rollers, which are partially exposed to the conveyer path through the openings. In a position below the bottom plane and the conveyer rollers, a substrate may be arranged. The substrate may include an attachment frame, a light source, and an image sensor, which are fixed to the attachment frame.
With the configuration, the sheet conveyer device can convey the sheet along the conveyer path by the conveyer rollers and reads an image appearing on the sheet being conveyed by the image sensor.